


Feels Like Home

by romanticalgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>standing quietly together in the kitchen after long, exhausting days, leaning into each other for support, breathing in the smell of home, fingers carding through hair and stroking down spines, until they feel like they can relax and smile properly again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

It’s later than normal when Mickey gets home, and it’s his fourth night of not making it home before ten. He thinks it’s close to midnight, but he’s not completely sure. He stopped looking at his watch when time stopped moving, roughly three days ago. He drops his bag by the door and rakes a hand through his hair. It’s already a mess from the hours he was sitting at his desk, trying his best to pull it out by the roots in order to make the data in front of him make sense. 

His tie’s in his pocket because the thought of wearing it for a second longer had him on the edge of homicide, and he’d nearly choked himself ripping it off. He’s glad this project is almost over, because he’s not sure he can stomach another week of it. He hasn’t even seen Ian except as a lump in the bed when he’s come home, and a morning-breath kiss before he leaves in the morning. 

He goes to the kitchen and grabs a glass from one of the cabinets, filling it up with water. He grabs the aspirin off the window sill and downs three of them, drinking the water down in four long gulps. He bows his head forward, stretching the back of his neck. He closes his eyes and feels the burn of muscles that have been hunched for too long.

“Hey.” Mickey hears Ian padding into the kitchen on bare feet even before he speaks, and he can’t help the smile that touches his lips. “It’s late.”

“It’s always late.”

“Later than late.” He comes up behind Mickey and presses a soft kiss to the nape of Mickey’s neck. “Later than normal.”

“Was almost done with part of it. Had to finish. One less thing for Monday.”

Ian hums against Mickey’s skin and kisses the knob at the top of his spine. “’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too.” 

Ian steps back and Mickey makes a soft noise, missing the heat even though it’s only been gone for a second. Ian grasps Mickey’s hips and turns him around, pulling him against him. Normally it would be sexual, but right now it’s just comfort. Ian’s hands rub up and down Mickey’s back slowly as Mickey rests his head on Ian’s chest. His breathing falls in sync with Ian’s and his eyes close. Ian smells like laundry detergent and a salty hint of sweat. Mickey can smell beer and the faint scent of toast. Everything smells so familiar, Mickey’s heart aches.

Tugging his shirt from of his slacks, Ian slides his hands underneath the fabric to splay his hands over Mickey’s back, rubbing slow circles over the skin. He pushes deeper occasionally, hitting all the tight and sensitive spots and making Mickey gasp. “That chair’s shitty for your posture.”

“And my ass and my morale.”

“That chair fucks with your ass, I’m going to set it on fire.”

Mickey huffs a soft laugh against Ian’s bare skin. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Shh.” Ian nuzzles Mickey’s temple and presses a soft kiss high on his cheek. “Didn’t. Waiting for you.”

“Ian...”

“Hey. It’s Friday night. We’ll sleep in tomorrow. Don’t argue.” He moves one hand from under Mickey’s shirt and cups the back of his head, making Mickey look at him. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

“And all I’ve thought about all day is this. Touching you. Holding you. Breathing you.” Ian brushes his lips over Mickey’s. “So let’s go to bed, okay? You can get naked and we’ll actually be together in the same place, both of us conscious, for more than a few minutes, okay? I’ll tell you about my day. You’ll tell me about yours. And then we’ll both stop talking because I’m going to kiss you. And I’m not going to stop.”

“Never?”

“Not if I have my way.” Ian smiles and kisses the tip of Mickey’s nose then pulls away, taking Mickey’s hands in his as he walks backwards from the kitchen toward the bedroom. “We’re not going to fuck though.”

“We’re not?” Mickey’s eyebrows shoot up and he drops his eyes down to Ian’s cock, making sure that it’s just as hard as it felt. “Why not?”

“Not tonight. In the morning, I’m going to pound you into the mattress. But tonight I just want to feel you. And hold you. Make sure you’re real and really here, and not just some phantom that kisses me goodnight and good morning and then disappears. Missed _you_ , Mick. Not just the sex.”

“You missed the sex a little though, right?”

Ian laughs. “Are you seriously fishing for compliments? I mean, I’m practically worshiping your very existence here and you want me to tell you you’re a good lay?”

Mickey tilts his head and then nods. “Yeah.” His smile takes over and he laughs, twisting his hands so he can grip Ian’s wrists and pull him close, bodies pressed together. “Hi.”

“Hi. Let’s go to bed.”

Mickey nods and kisses Ian softly, slowly. “Yeah. Let’s.”


End file.
